Hide and Seek
by Hogwarts.is.Home
Summary: Bella becomes Edward Cullen the president of Eclipse Enterprises assistant. Can she melt his ice cold heart? Can she run away from her past... only i know! Yes, i suck at summeries but please read. all human b/e
1. Nerves

I know, I should be writing for Life or Death but this idea hit me today at school.

Ok, so Bella is doing a job interview to be the president of Eclipse Enterprises assistant.

Hehe

Please read and enjoy!

XOXO

Disgirl 07

Hide and Seek

Prologue

I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. My stomach feels as if it is in a thousand knots. I am so stupid.

Why the hell did I come here to Eclipse Enterprises to do a job interview to be an assistant?

You can do this

You can do this

You can do this

God! I can't!

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen is ready. Please follow me"

I nod my head and follow the secretary.


	2. Perfection in human form

I know, this chapter is boring, it's a filer. Please keep reading because I promise it will get better. Please review!

XOXO

Disgirl07

Perfection in human form

I follow the blonde down the hallway to a large door at the end of the corrider. This is it. I take one large breath and she opens the door.

Oh my God!

That guy is freakin Hot!

He is perfection in human form. This man cannot be considered human- he is a god! His copper hair is riffled and looks like he has run his hand through it several times. And his eyes, if one could melt at the sight of such perfect emealrd orbs someone should go get a mop. His eyes shine like the sun, but brighter. Oh the sun does not look as bright now!

He smiles at me. His smile! It is like a crooked grin and colgate modal teeth. Wow, I have never seen anyone so dazzeling in all my life.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Ms. Swan. She is doing the job interview to be your assistant"

I feel like screaming at the blonde – Personal assistant- hopefully very personal. But, that would be unprosfessional. And, I have to have this job!

"Yes, of Course come in"

Holy crap! He has a British accent! Just kill me now!

I nod my head and walk into his office. He smiles and the blonde leaves. He immeaditly stands up and places out his hand. I grab it and shake it and I can feel an electrical current surge between us.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure"

"Please sit"

He moves his hand and gestures for me to sit. I sit down nervously and look up at the god. He pulls out a piece of paper and starts reading it.

"Very impressive. Yale, that is quite an accomplishment."

I blush as he keeps on reading.

"You were head secretary at your father's police office?"

"Yes, I was"

"Impressive", he murmers.

He reads on silently and after several minutes he looks back at me.

"Well, you resume' is very, extrodianry"

"Thank you"

"Why do you want this job, Ms. Swan?"

"I loved working at the police station and being able to help others get things done. It gave me a sort of complete feeling. I have never been one who wanted to run a company, I prefer the smaller jobs. I think I want the job because I just love doing it, there honestly is no way to describe it"

He nods.

"Do you think you will be able to handle it?"

"Yes, I belive that I will be able to"

"You do realize that this will ask for a very long workday, and you must be available at all hours."

I can work all hours for you.

"Yes, I understand"

"Ok, your hired report here at eight in the morning, I expect hot coffee on my desk. Have Jessica give you the company card"

"Ok, thank you"

I get up and walk out of the office and into the reception area.

"Hi, I need to company card"

Jessica fiddles around in the desk before handing me a shiny black Visa card.

"Congratulations"

I smile and walk out the building.

I got the job!!


	3. SOS

Hehe, I know this chapter isn't very interesting-and it's short. But, the next chapter will be long and awesome! I have big plans, hehe.

Please rate and review and tell me how excited you are for the next chap.

Bella and Edward at dinner, (Maybe a tipsy Bella) trouble with the law……… and more

Hehe

I am so excited.

XOXO

Disgirl07

S.O.S

"Here's a new phone, all the numbers you need are programmed in."

Rosalie was interrupted by Edward.

"Where is my coffee?"

I hand him a cup of coffee and he motions for me to follow. I take the phone and follow besides him.

"Now, today I have to give you a tour of the whole building, so that you know where everything is. You also need to never buy me this crappy cheap coffee, only buy the best. Plus, you need some new clothes. I will call my sister and she will buy you a new wardrobe that will be delivered to your house tomorrow."

I nod my head, thankful that I do not have to pick out my own clothes.

"Now, here at Eclipse we want to make sure customers are satisfied, but that is not your job. Your job is to make sure I am satisfied."

I can do with that.

"I will need you at all hours. You never know when I might need something. So, while you learn the ropes it will be best that I drop and pick you up from work and show you all the places around town that you are expected to now."

Time in the car with Edward, I love this job!

"You will never leave my side, unless I tell you to. When I say jump you will ask how high. I expect the best from you and that is what I will get or you will be fired."

Harsh

Dang, he talks a lot.

He leads us back to his office and we step inside. I had not noticed how beautiful it was. He had a large window covering two whole walls and the remaining walks had various paintings on them.

"Here", he points to a chair and I sit.

"As you may have realized, this is my office."

I nod my head and look around. There is a small couch one the right and a bookshelf on the right, stacked to the brim with books.

"Like to read much?"

"Do not ask personal questions!"

He is such a jerk. A hot jerk, but a jerk.

"You do not have an office, because you will not need one. If you do, please feel free to use mine"

"Ok"

I will love that. I smiled as he led me through the office for the rest of the tour.

"Jessica?"

I turn the lights on and step into our apartment.

"Jessica?"

"I have to tell you about my boss. He is so bloody hot! You need to see this guy!"

I wait for a response but hear nothing.

"Jessica"

I look on the counter, no note. We always leave a note on the counter if we leave.

I look at the coat rack and her channel jacket is still there. She would never leave home without it.

"Jessica!"

I run into her room.

Empty.

Shit, where is she? Her room is a mess. There are clothes all over the floor and papers scattered everywhere.

I pull out my phone and dial her number.

Pick up!

"Hey, it's Jessica; sorry I can't get to the phone. Please leave your name number and a message and I will get back with you ASAP."

"Jess, where the hell are you?"

I click end and go to my text message box. I have one new message and I open it.

B,

Help!

S.O. S.

- Jess

Crap, where is she. My mind goes into a panic as I think of all the things that could have happened.

My phone rings and I answer it.

"Bella"

"Yes, Edward."

"I need you to come with me on a business diner"

"Edward, I can't!"

"You will, now I will be there in ten minutes"

He hangs up and I toss my phone on the bed.

I mutter every curse word possible as I run to my room to get dressed.


	4. Shot of Pain

Ok, here's the next chapter. I hope all of you enjoy. Please review( more reviews equals longer chapters!)

XOXO

Disgirl07

Shots of pain

"This is my new assistant, Ms. Swan"

I nod my head and shake the man's hand.

Edward walks over to an old couple and I follow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Worthington, what a pleasure"

"The pleasure is mine, truly", the old man replies.

"And, who is this beauty?"

"I am Mr. Cullen's new assistant"

I shake both of their hands and fake a smile.

"Well, you sure know how to pick them"

"I assure you, it is just business"

Mr. Worthington laughs.

"Simply good business"

We all go into polite laughs.

I hate small talk!

"Where did you go to college Ms. Swan?"

"Yale", I reply.

"Impressive, all that talent and you waste it by being an assistant?"

"Yes, Sir. I went to Yale because I could, but I was not a born leader. Some people are simply meant to help in the background."

"Wisely put, but I do not know if correct."

"We all have own opinions, do we not?" Edward states.

"True"

I smile, and then I feel it. My phone is vibrating.

What if it is Jessica?

"Excuse me"

I pick up my phone and answer.

"Bella, thank god!"

"Jessica? Are you ok?"

She pauses.

"I need help"

"How can I help?"

"I can't tell you"

"Jessica! Please!"

"I called to tell you that"

"What?"

She stays silent as I wait. I take a glance at Edward and the Worthington's and they are staring at me.

Great.

I hear muffled sobs and I can feel my heart drop.

"Jess, you're crying. What's wrong?"

Silence…

My mind spins, what is wrong? How can I help her? What did she do?

"I sunk to a very low level."

"I will not judge you, what did you do?"

"I need you to pick me up"

"I can't"

Stupid business.

"Come to the jail"

What?

"I needed money for rent, so I got a guy to pay me if I gave him, you know. But, he was a criminal, and I didn't know. The police came in on us and arrested me; they think I am a prostitute."

My mind goes numb, how could she have done that?

"I'm sorry"

She hangs up the phone and I slip my phone into my pocket.

"What was that?"

"My friend, Jessica, forgot to pay a some parking tickets and her car was towed, but she got it back and paid for the tickets." I lie.

Edward looks at me from the corner of his eye, he knows I am lying.

Shit

The hostess walks up and announces that the private room is ready. Edward and I hang back as the twenty or so business people walk.

"Do not scare people like that with your cryptic phone calls!"

I nod my head and he walks towards the private room, I follow behind. We sit down at a large table and are immediately served our meal.

But, not even the steak could get me to stop thinking about Jessica. How could she have done that? If she only would have told me I would have paid the rent.

Jail

But, even her sin, is not as big as mine was. Memories flood though my head and tears come to my eyes.

"Excuse me"

I get up quickly and walk towards the bar.

"Dry Martini"

The bar tender makes the drink and I immeadiltly drain it.

"Can I have something, stronger?"

He eyes me suspiciously.

"Shots?"

"Several", I reply.

He hands me a silver tray with twenty shots. I quickly pick one up and toss the liquid into my mouth. I let the fiery liquid trail down my throat and burn its way through my veins.

I need an escape.

"Bella?"

I feel a cool hand on the small of my back as I down another shot.

"Bella, you need to get", he pauses, and "It's not just a parking ticket, is it?"

I shake my head and consume another shot.

"You have to get back in there, no more."

He tugs gently and I push into my seat. I grab another shot and pour it down.

"Stop! You will be fired unless you get back in there, now move!"

I sigh; I do not wish to be fired.

I let him guide me back into the room and I sit through torture. I do my job. I nod polity and laugh when queued.

I listen and count the minutes till when I can leave.

At half past ten everyone files out and Edward and I walk silently back to his Volvo. He opens the door for me and I step in.

He starts the car and navigates down the highway.

"Bella"

"Yes"

"I will not tolerate that kind of behavior."

"Your right, I'm sorry"

"I should fire you"

"Then why don't you?" I retort sarcastically.

He looks at me and smiles.

"You're to interesting to let go"

I blush and suddenly find my shoes to be very fascinating.

I tear my eyes from my shoes and look into his emerald depths.

"I'm sorry"

He nods his head and brings his eyes back to the road.

He takes a right and parks in front of my apartment.

He gets out of the car and opens my door. For such a hot jerk, he can be a gentleman.

"I hope everything gets sorted out for you, Ms. Swan"

"It's Bella, I hate formality"

"As do I, it's Edward."

"Well goodnight, Edward."

He smiles.

"Goodnight, Bella"

I blush and walk into the apartment complex.


	5. Flaring

Omfg I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner I have a million excuses to give, but I am sure you don't want to hear them. Hehe I really like this chapter so I hope you do too. Please rate and review.

XOXO

Disgirl07

My eyelids shoot open as I hear the annoying buzz of my alarm clock.

"Damn those fucking alarm clocks!"

I push the covers of myself and run over to the alarm clock. I turn it off immediately and turn back to the bed. It is so tempting! I shake my head and walk to my closet. I pull out my outfit and then bound to the bathroom to get ready. After, I was showered I quickly curled my hair and applied some natural makeup. I then put on my black tights and yellow jacket. I quickly grab my Chanel flats and my purse as I hear a car horn outside.

"Crap!"

I flew out the door and down the stairs. I ran down the three flights of stairs and out the revolving door. I see the shiny, silver Volvo and slow to a fast walk. I walk quickly to the door and get into the car.

"I am so sorry, I was late. I just woke up, and was delirious because I was so tired. And, I had to rush to get ready and I was so tired. I just have been so stressed."

I sighed as I thought over last night. It had been constant phone calls with the police, but after much percussion, Jessica will be released tonight. I looked over at Edward and he merely nodded. That bastard! I bit my lip in frustration as we travel down the busy roads of New York City. He stops in front of a coffee shop and I hop out of the car and run into the coffee shop. I immediately order Edward's favorite and wait patiently at a nearby table. The warm smell of coffee floats through my lungs and I sigh with the newfound sense of warmth. I'm handed his coffee and I walk out of the coffee shop and into his car., I hand him his coffee and he hands four pages of phone numbers and questions to ask.

"Call all of these people today, and tell me their responses, this must all is done by lunch."

I nod and pull out my blackberry.

"Not here, it will distract me"

I sigh and roll my eyes. He is such a jerk.

"Bella"

I take my attention away from the road and stare into his emerald orbs.

"I will not tolerate the behavior you demonstrated last night. All personal matters are put on hold when you are at work, do you understand me?"

"Yes"

"Good"

He pulls the car into the company car garage and opens the door for me. I follow him silently into the building and into his office. I pull out my blackberry once again and start calling. This is going to be a very long morning.

I open the door to my apartment and find, to my disgrace, Jessica. We stare at each other for a couple of minutes in silence before I finally come upon a conclusion.

"Get out"

"Excuse me?"

I take a step closer to her and cross my arms.

"You heard me, now pack your things and get out of here."

"Bella, I", I cut her off immediately, "Why didn't you just ask? I would have given you the money. I cannot live with someone who will sink so low, now get out and find a new place t rest your filthy ass!"

Tears stream down her face.

"But, there is something I have to tell you"

"I don't bloody well care! The last thing I want is police tracking me because I am your roommate!"

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to pay. I didn't know I would get caught, Bella please!"

I shake my head furiously.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I don't want to be tracked. Jess, I really am sorry. Just please, leave."

She clenches her jaw in detest. I feel so bad, but with my record I cannot afford to be watched. I look around at our dingy old apartment, and make my decision.

"I'll leave, let me get my things and you can find yourself a new roommate."

I turn around and walk into my room.

"Bella!"

I turn around and find Jessica right behind me.

"I will find myself another place, now go downstairs and tell Trudy."

Jessica sighs and wipes away her tears. She then turns on her heels and slams the door shut behind her. I pack up all my things in my suitcases and drag them all out to the living room. I pull out my cell phone and call the Marriot. I hang up my phone and start pacing around the living room. My phone rings and I rush to answer it.

"Bella", a silky British accent greets me.

"Yeah"

"I, um, was wondering if you would come with me to a party at my sister's house, she has been begging me to bring you and if you know Alice, you know you can't say no."

I smile as I relish in the almost nervous tone to his voice.

"I would love to, on one condition."

"What?"

"I, well, I need you to help me drop my things off at the Marriot. You see my roomie and I got in a fight and I said I was moving out, so I will be staying at the Marriot till I find a better place."

"Yeah, I can do that"

I smile. A party with my hot boss and he is helping me move. I am in freakin heaven!

"Great!"

"I'll be there in twenty"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and smile to myself. This is gonna be hot.

Ooh and link to the outfit I described is on my homepage. It is pretty cool!

Hehe

Remember, leaving reviews means you get virtual hugs

Lol


End file.
